A need exists for placing designs and indicia on garments and other items such as bags. A common solution for this need is to use heat to fix a design or indicia onto such items. However, many challenges are faced when applying a heat-applied item onto other items. With most garments being larger than the heat press platen, it is extremely difficult to determine whether the garment is straight on a platen. Centering the heat-applied item, such as transfers, numbers or letters, can be difficult and taking measurements can be time consuming. When producing several garments that have multiple heat-applied items, such as athletic jerseys, the spacing between the heat-applied items becomes important due to the fact that these garments may be seen together and it is easy to tell if a heat-applied item is straight compared to other heat-applied items. Most of the time in production, the user is forced to either decide on whether to provide a high quality application that takes longer to produce, or provide a lower quality application in a shorter time.
Therefore, there is a need for a guide that helps center and position heat-applied items to assure the accuracy of the application. Such a needed device would also decrease the amount of time to produce a high quality application. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.